Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning composition for a semiconductor substrate and a cleaning method.
Discussion of the Background
In production processes of semiconductor substrates, cleaning is conducted in order to remove contaminants such as particles attached onto the surface of the substrates having a pattern formed thereon. In recent years, miniaturization of the formed pattern, and an increase of the aspect ratio have advanced. In cleaning through using a liquid and/or gas, it is difficult to achieve the flow of the liquid and/or gas between the pattern walls in the vicinity of a substrate surface, thereby making removal of fine particles and/or the attached particles between the pattern walls difficult.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H7-74137 discloses a method in which after feeding a coating liquid on a substrate surface to provide a thin film, detachment with an adhesive tape removes particles on the substrate surface. According to this method, fine particles and the particles between pattern walls can be reportedly removed at a high removal rate while influences on the semiconductor substrate are decreased.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2014-99583 discloses an apparatus for cleaning a substrate, and a cleaning method for a substrate, in which a treatment liquid for forming a film on a substrate surface is supplied and solidified or hardened, and then the entire treatment liquid solidified or hardened is dissolved in a removing liquid to remove particles on the substrate surface. Although the detailed description of the invention discloses a top coating liquid as a non-limiting example of the treatment liquid, a detailed description as to which treatment liquid is suited is not found.